The Meaning of school for Percy Jackson
by The Traveling Fangirl
Summary: School means something different for all of us. For me it means waking up and being board, for you it might be the best time it the year. Let us see what the meaning of school is for Percy. Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**I forgot this so here it is. I do NOT own Percy Jackson this is only a hobby that i work on when i finish lunch at school plus I'm a girl so no they** **aren't mine sadly.**

**P**assing hopefully

**E**xplaining what happened to the gym

**R**unning into Rachel

**C**urve which thinks Percy will fail

**Y**elling at monsters (or the teacher)

**J**umping over the band equipment to hide

**A**sking Anabeth for help with homework

**C**leaning up science lab explosions

**K**eeping hidden from the teacher as they call out random students to do things

**S**werving around the students going to the next class

**O**nly Percy would insult the teacher

**N**ope Percy's not dead but he's not any smarter either


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ow much more of this?  
><strong>O<strong>h my gosh my brain hurts  
><strong>M<strong>om can I iris message Anabeth for help?  
><strong>E<strong>vil teachers these are giving us this much homework  
><strong>W<strong>hy would jack by 60 watermelons?  
><strong>O<strong>h no not more!  
><strong>R<strong>eally they expect me to read 7 full pages by tomorrow when they know I have dyslexia?  
><strong>K<strong> I got it but when will i need it?


	3. Chapter 3

**T**he who did what?  
><strong>E<strong>xplain this to me "why do I need to know that?"  
><strong>X<strong>anthan, isn't that the stuff that dragons eat?  
><strong>T<strong>he tree nymphs don't like you, I hope you know that

**B**ecause you have to know this stuff to pass Percy!  
><strong>O<strong>h ok (still doesn't understand)  
><strong>O<strong>kay this person killed zeus nope not a chance  
><strong>K<strong>illed a guy pfft no way only monsters so stop looking at me like that  
><strong>S<strong>o that's how you do that? Wow I never knew (he serious)


	4. Chapter 4

**C**ome on percy you can do it!

**O**h that's when they are taking me out of my electives

**L**et it burn, let it burn! I hate all this school work!

**L**et me get it *takes forever*

**E**nough of this torture

**G**etting out of class is easy if you know the right words

**E**nough! Snack break

**P**reparing to fight the monster cheerleaders

**R**unning to get there on time

**E**ver going to stop talking mr. Teacher?

**P**laying in the science lab because he's bored

**I don't know about other schools but at mine you'r**

**college prep or Honors with honors being the smart**

**people class. Now come on we all know he isn't the **

**brightest crayon in the box so it's college prep for Percy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**T**elling us what to do

**E**ating in front of the class

**A**dvising you on problems you would never have without them

**C**ursing silently at all the students

**H**elping the teachers pet more than others

**E**xplaining why x=63737

**R**emembering when the homework is due

**A**rguring with each other

**N**ot knowing what to do

**D**emanding each others time

**S**tay in there!

**T**omorrow is Friday!

**U**nderstand that they still haven't used the stuff from last year

**D**epends, what lunch do you have?

**E**ntertain the teacher *

**N**ever get a break

**T**ell others "it's a Trap!"

*according to one of my teachers the freshmen are especially entertaining*


	6. Chapter 6

**C**an you not tell all the embarrassing stories about me mom please?  
><strong>A<strong>nd that's why I can't carpool with mom anymore  
><strong>R<strong>emember I won't ride with her

**B**ecause I'm not the most papular I don't get to sit on the back of the bus  
><strong>U<strong>nderstanding that they are idiots help  
><strong>S<strong>o this is annoying and awkward  
><strong>S<strong>omewhere over the rainbow! I sit in the back row

**O**h ok I can't be here  
><strong>R<strong>ight, like I'm gonna believe that

**W**hy won't mom let me do this more I need to stay in shape to fight the monsters  
><strong>A<strong>lways gonna be a day where it pours on you, as a son of Poseidon I don't have to deal with the getting wet part  
><strong>L<strong>etting her go was the hardest thing I ever did that's it Anabeth No more walks without me  
><strong>K<strong>eep it up and that monster won't have a very good visit to earth


	7. Chapter 7

**C**aring about everything that doesn't matter to the teacher  
><strong>L<strong>istening to whatever the teacher says to do  
><strong>A<strong>nd reminding myself to get her fired someday  
><strong>S<strong>o much less fun than reliving The Battle of Manhattan  
><strong>S<strong>o when can I drop it in the lava sink at camp?

**W**hy did they invent this?  
><strong>O<strong>ps just dropped it off a bridge sorry  
><strong>R<strong>eally I can't believe that was the best excuse I came up with  
><strong>K<strong>eeping things classy

There is a note on my profile in case anyone is interested in adopting this.

Thanks


End file.
